YPC519
is the 19th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 164th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Urara has been suspicious lately and the girls try to determine why that is... '' Summary It was a peaceful afternoon at Natts House when Nozomi and Coco came running in saying there are some suspicious people outside. Natts comes out to investigate and watches two men run away- only to fall over. Everyone comes out and Urara recognizes them as her dad and grandpa, and suddenly Washio came in to ell Urara about her new job. Then he noticed her dad and grandpa and they start acting strange. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee was scolding Girinma, and he promised to succeed next time. Later, at Natts House, Urara told the girls that her dad and grandpa are always weird like that when they come to cheer her on. Back then during her job at the amusement park they couldn't make it, and were very depressed. Nozomi asked her about her mother, and Urara mentions that she passed away when she was little. She claims it to be okay though, because she still has her dad and grandpa, and Washio is like family to her too. After Urara leaves Nozomi and the others note how strange she is acting. Rin saw the three men following Urara and the girls decide to join, with them watching Urara as she concentrates very hard on her shopping. Unknown to them, Girinma was watching her too. Suddenly, Coco shouted that something appeared, and everyone quickly hides as Urara looks back. She realizes her notebook is missing and gives chase, unaware that it was Girinma. When the others realize Urara has vanished they quickly try to locate her, with the older men separating from them. The four girls arrived, and Girinma showed them a tied up Urara. They transform and he makes a Kowaina from Urara's notebook. Urara said this notebook is her mom's and it holds precious memories of her, but this causes Girinma to laugh as the Kowaina attacks. Mint uses her protection to keep them safe while Rouge and Aqua free Urara and allow her to transform. Dream defeats the Kowaina with her attack, and Lemonade used hers on Girinma to make him disappear. Later the girls go out and the men greet them. Urara apologizes for worrying everyone, but they're not mad. It's then her dad noticed the notebook, and Urara explains that she often thinks back to the day they ate curry for the first time and how much fun it was. She wanted to make everyone smile too by making a curry like that, so she has been trying to emulate it and needed the notebook for that. Together everyone heads back to Urara's to let her make it and they all try it together, asking for seconds as everyone voices how much they like it. Major Events *Urara's father, Michel and grandfather, Heizou, is introduced. *With Michel as French in origin, Urara is revealed to be half-Japanese. *Urara's mother, Maria, is revealed to be deceased. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Kasugano Maria *Kouta Washio Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes